A Violin and a Pack of Cigarettes
by loki-god-of-sexiness
Summary: John is exhausted after a case and falls asleep while Sherlock is talking. Post-Reichenbach and sort of AU. John/Sherlock, so if you don't like that, don't read.


**Well. I actually expected this one to be longer... But I'm pleased with the way it turned out. I got the idea when my friend and I were discussing how cute it was in the books that Sherlock plays the violin to help John fall asleep. And then we thought about what would happen when he got bored of that... XD Anyway, this was fun to write...**

**On another note, this hasn't been beta'd or Brit-picked. So, if I got anything wrong, I'm truly sorry. **

**It would be awesome if you reviewed this, but if not, that's fine too. :) Just no flaming about the pairing please. If it's about my writing... Go ahead. It helps me improve, but please don't be all, "Ew! Why did you write them as a couple? That's disgusting! It's an insult to the writers of the show, and I'm sure Arthur Conan Doyle is rolling over in his grave right now!" Because if you do, I will burn you. I will burn the _heart _out of you.**

**Sherlock (c) Team Troll (Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss)**

**Story line**** (c) Imaginepeace66 and somewhat my friend.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>John stretched out across the couch, exhausted, while Sherlock started rambling about something John was too tired to even hear. He had the right to be tired though, he had been up for three days straight helping Sherlock out with a case (Valentine's Day murders. Messages left with candy hearts and no sign of a weapon or really anything that could've killed a person.). Or rather just being a tag-along. But John didn't really mind that part; it gave him an excuse to be around his husband without getting in the way of his work.<p>

His eyelids started to fall slowly and his head lulled onto his chest. He didn't notice Sherlock had stopped talking. Just as he was slipping into dream mode (something about him being a hedgehog and Sherlock being a cat), a baritone voice intruded his sleep.

"John? Are you listening to me?" John just grunted and kept his eyes closed. Sherlock sighed and got up. John was absolutely adorable when he was tired, but he hated it when he fell asleep when they were trying to have a conversation. But it was understandable considering John wasn't Sherlock and couldn't last more than a few days without sleep. Sometimes John was so human it was almost sickening… yet sweet.

He grabbed a blanket from their room and gently laid it atop John. The blond opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Sherlock sleepily. Sherlock smiled and leaned down to kiss John on the temple. He knew John loved it when he did that. John smiled tiredly and closed his eyes again.

Sherlock walked over to where his violin laid and started playing a soothing melody. It always helped John sleep when he played his violin. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Sherlock could faintly hear John snoring into the couch cushion.

The detective continued to play as he watched John sleep. He had no idea why John stayed with him after all these years. It honestly confused him (although he would never admit it.). _Especially _after Sherlock faking his death and leaving John alone for three years. He really didn't expect John to forgive him for that one. Although, it _had _taken quite some time for them to heal after that, because, really, you don't leave your husband for three years and expect to come back to welcoming arms. That's just not how the world works. But John had eventually forgiven him and things went relatively back to normal.

Continuing to watch the doctor sleep, Sherlock replayed the one memory he refused to delete (don't you _dare _call him sentimental.).

"_John! Give my cigarettes back! You have no right to take them, I'm a grown man and I can make my own choices." In all honesty though, Sherlock sounded more like a whining five year old than a "grown man". _

"_No, Sherlock." _

_The "fight" eventually ended up with John standing on the arm rest of the couch holding the pack high above his head (Shut up! John wasn't short, Sherlock was just extremely tall!). Sherlock scowled up at John and tried to devise a brilliant plan to get them back. John smirked, thinking he had won. _

_Sherlock grinned mischievously as he thought of the best way to get them back. "John, if you don't give them back, I'll be forced to resort to something drastic."_

"_Try me." And so Sherlock did. Sherlock stood up on the balls of his feet and kissed John squarely on the mouth. John dropped Sherlock's pack of cigarettes in shock. As soon as that happened, Sherlock pulled away quickly and grabbed the packet from the ground. He had a smug look on his face as he turned to leave. But John would have none of that. He jumped down from the couch and spun Sherlock back around. John kissed Sherlock this time. While Sherlock was sufficiently distracted, he grabbed the pack from Sherlock before pulling back. "I win." _

_Sherlock never did get those cigarettes back._

Sherlock lasted another five hours before getting bored. He needed John to be awake. It was surprisingly lonely without his blogger talking. Although he knew John would likely be angry, he decided to wake him up.

"Sherlock, what the _hell _are you doing?" John sat up on the couch, clutching at his ears.

"What? I'm just playing the violin. There is nothing wrong with that."

"There is when you play like… _that._" John motioned in the direction of Sherlock and his violin.

"Like what, John?" Sherlock tried to look as innocent as possible. It wasn't working.

"You know what? Forget it. I shouldn't expect to be able to sleep around you." He should've known better than to fall asleep. Last time he did that, he had been woken up by Sherlock poking him. With a cadaver's finger.

Sherlock stood up and grabbed his coat from where it was hanging next to the door. John looked questioningly at the mad man.

"Where are you going?"

"On a walk. Coming with?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows at John.

"Sherlock, it's," John looked at the clock on his phone, "four in the morning." Sherlock sighed and started to take off his coat, grabbing the pistol instead and aiming at the wall. John decided to go walking with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me how I did? <strong>


End file.
